Wrong redhead
by Enide Dear
Summary: Angeal and Reno, Rude and Genesis. Because it's good to try something new once in a while.


Title: Wrong Red-Head  
Author: Enide Dear  
Pairing: AngealxReno and  
RudexGenesis  
Warnings: Loveless quotes and very, very non-canon  
pairings  
Rating: cute  
Summary: It's good to try something different once  
in a while

"C'mon, don't tell me ShinRa's finest is chickenshit?"  
Dangling his leg off the dirty kitchen counter where he was sitting, Reno  
grinned evilly. In the blinking neon light spilling in from sector eight outside  
his face seemed to flush pink, neon green and blue but the hair stayed as  
violently red.

Angeal snorted, more amused than anything and leaned  
casually back; the Buster Sword scraped against an old refrigerator but from the  
stink coming from the machine it hadn't worked for weeks anyway.

"You  
can't possibly believe I'd fall for a school yard dare like that." He said  
mildly but with enough steel that any recruits would have backed away.

But Reno was no star-eyed recruit and this was very much his territory;  
Angeal had seldom been to Sector Eight at all before this mission and he found  
it a dangerous, depressing place. Just on the way over here he would have lost  
his wallet three times and got knocked out by a drugged bottle of water he  
bought in a legit-looking shop if it hadn't been for Reno. Which made it ironic  
that he'd been sent here as back-up to the Turk as they waited for some snitch  
or other in this run-down apartment.  
Angeal wasn't afraid, but he did feel a  
bit out of his depths. Reno at the other hand didn't just blend in with this  
shadowy world; he worked it. Right now he was moving a small piece of steel  
between his teeth and lips; the needle glimmered.

"Why not? Genesis got  
his ears pierced. That little puppy of yours to." Reno leaned his head to one  
side, showing off his own sparkling diamond. He grinned around the needle, white  
teeth and metal gleaming. "I've done Rude a dozen times. Not just his ears  
either." Blue eyes sparkled and something jolted in Angeal's belly.

"We  
need to stay alert." He said firmly. In the dark room he was a deeper shadow,  
properly Soldier clad, properly armed, properly everything except the mission  
they were here to do.

"Yeah, and this waiting shit is making me a dull  
boy." With a sigh, Reno leaned back on the cupboard. Someone had spray painted a  
crude ShinRa diamond on the worn kitchen, in ShinRa red. It seemed to glow in  
the dark. Angeal figured it scared away would-be thieves better than any alarms  
or police notes.

"So you are saying a bit of pain and blood will help  
you focus?"

Reno's grin turned feral.

"You're saying it won't for  
you?"

A common mistake was to believe that mako enhancement made you  
unaffected by pain; it didn't. It simply healed you faster. But pain was still  
pain. And of course the Turks knew that.

Angeal had never been afraid of  
pain.

He walked up to Reno in the dark room, mako shining eyes never  
leaving glittery blue ones.

"Gotta come closer." Reno breathed, parting  
his legs so the bigger man could step between them. Angeal's chin was caught in  
a surprisingly strong grip and his head shifted to the side. "And kneel. I ain't  
as tall as you."

Angeal did, sinking down on his knees between the Turk's  
legs, pressed against the lithe body. Despite it all, he couldn't help  
stiffening a little as the needle gleamed in the neon light.

A hot, wet  
tongue invaded his ear, making every hair on Angeal's body stand on end as he  
sucked in air sharply.

"Gotta relax a little." Reno murmured and drove  
the needle through his earlobe.

The sharp pain, the hot tongue, the  
warmth and smell and presence of the body next to him….and Angeal no longer  
cared for any mission when he pushed Reno back over the dirty kitchen counter.

Rude stepped into the make-up lounge behind the theater and took in  
the sight of broken condoms and red blood spilled all over the place. He dipped  
his shades a little and shook his head at the red-head sitting by a tall mirror,  
removing make-up.

"Actors party hard." He mumbled, so low that only  
mako-ears could have picked it up.

"Hm?" Genesis threw a glance over his  
shoulder at the mess and chuckled a little. "Don't worry, that is only prop. You  
fill the condoms with fake blood and the burst very dramatically when you poke  
them with a dull sword at the death scene. That's all."

"Oh." It was  
impossible to say if Rude was disappointed or not. Genesis turned to him, still  
wuping his face with a towel.

"Is it your first time at the  
theater?"

Rude shrugged, gently touching the fancy, fake stage clothes  
that hung on neat rows with glove-clad hands. Lace rustled.

"First time  
behind the scene." He mumbled. "It is interesting," he offered voluntary, which  
was as much conversation as one could expect from the quite Turk. "My kind of  
work-" he gestured at the bright, glittering world "- seldom takes me to places  
like this."

Cocking his head to one side, Genesis studied the man ShinRa  
had thought it prudent to 'guard' him during his first time walking the tiles.  
Usually Rude was so unobtrusive that you forgot he was there – which was  
probably what he intended – but in here he seemed more animated than the  
Soldier-poet had ever seen him.

"You've seen Loveless before,  
then?"

At first Rude didn't answer, caught up studying the glittering  
prop. Then he took of his shades and said without looking at  
Genesis:

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the  
goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. "

A soft, almost shy  
glance from the corner of Rude's eye and Genesis' heart jolted. The words, which  
he'd heard a thousand times, suddenly seemed to gain a new meaning…a meaning  
solely for him. In his glittery world of drama, attention, fans, heroism and  
beauty. So unlike the Turks.

But it wasn't envy in Rude's voice it  
was…admiration. And maybe more.

"No." Genesis breathed, tossing the towel  
aside and standing up. He was still wearing most of his costume as the First  
Hero of the play but he shrugged off the shirt with its fake bloodstains and  
tossed it carelessly over a chair.

Rude recoiled a little as if to  
apologize, but Genesis put a finger over his mouth.

"No, your voice is  
all wrong for Second Hero. Try the First."

There was almost a smile on  
Rude's lips. Then he said, with a soft and dark voice that sent shivers down  
Genesis' spine:

"My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the  
gift of the goddess."

Genesis had heard recited Loveless countless times,  
in all manners of readings – sad, defiant, even humorous. He'd tried different  
version of it himself on numerous occasions.  
But he'd never thought it could  
be seductive.

Gloved hands slipped down his spine. His finger was still  
pressed against Rude's lips and now slipped between them. Then he pulled the  
Turk with him down on the floor amongst glitter and satin.

The next day  
Rude had make-up smudges on his back and Reno had stubble chafes on his neck.


End file.
